deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JordanLovesLizards/Guess My Favorite Death Battle Ideas
Hey there! I've seen a few other people doing this, so I thought I'd throw my two cents in. It's pretty self-explanatory. Guess my favorite Death Battle ideas and I'll tell you if they're right or not. I'll start with ten, but I'll likely add more as I go. Let's do this! #1 Liu Kang vs Jago (Mortal Kombat vs Killer Instinct) These two martial arts monks are here to prove their worth! #2 Shulk vs Lightning (Xenoblade Chronicles vs Final Fantasy) They may have killed gods, but these two swordsmen will prove anything but immortal in this fight! #3 Toa Battle Royale (Bionicle Battle Royale) The elemental defenders of their land will battle it out to prove who is the best of their team. #4 Guile vs Ralf Jones (Street Fighter vs The King of Fighters) One of these two military men are going to be dishonorably discharged! #5 Raiden vs YoRHa 2B (Metal Gear vs Nier) Which white-haired robotic swordsman, known for their crazy over-the-top action, will turn their opponent into sushi? #6 Martian Manhunter vs Vision (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) They may be the pacifists of their group, but that doesn't mean they can't fight. #7 Samus Aran vs Mega Man X (Metroid vs Mega Man) When these two teched-out armor fighters go at it, only one will walk away. #8 Spawn vs Ghost Rider (Image Comics vs Marvel Comics) These demonic anti-heroes may be nigh-unkillable, but one will be sent to back to their hellish realm. #9 Black Widow vs Black Canary (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) ' These black-clad femme fatales are here to prove who the deadliest martial artist is! '#10 Tetsuo vs Mob (Akira vs Mob Psycho 100) These two are some of the mightiest psychics anime has to offer, but who will walk away from this mind-bending battle? #11 Batman vs Moon Knight (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) Two billionaire vigilantes battle it out to rule the night! #12 Alucard vs Dio Brando (Hellsing vs JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Vampiric lords of darkness will battle it out for each other's blood! #13 Deadshot vs Bullseye (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) Which expert marksman will hit their mark? #14 Green Lantern vs Nova (DC Comics vs Marvel Comics) Two cosmic defenders will protect the galaxy, even if it means using some galactic police brutality! #15 Red Hulk vs Atrocitus (Marvel Comics vs DC Comics) They're red, they're angry and hate the colour green! #16 Sonic the Hedgehog vs Flash (Sonic the Hedgehog vs DC Comics) No speed camera's going to catch this! Which speedster will outrun their opponent? #17 Kyo Kusanagi vs Ryu (The King of Fighters vs Street Fighter) We've ended two fighting game rivalries and it's time to end the third! Which of these martial arts experts will take the tournament crown? #18 Blue Beetle vs Ryuko Matoi (DC Comics vs Kill la Kill) They may be only be teenagers, but when they bond with their otherworldly battle armour, it will be a battle for the ages! #19 Cell vs Amazo (Dragon Ball vs DC Comics) Two highly adaptable androids battle it out! #20 Link Battle Royale (The Legend of Zelda Battle Royale) The hero has lived through many generations, but which incarnation is truly the best? #21 Little Mac vs Makunouchi Ippo (Punch-Out!! vs Hajime no Ippo) Which of these lightweight boxers is the real champ? #22 Ganondorf vs Dracula (The Legend of Zelda vs Castlevania) Two nigh-unkillable dark lords are here to prove who is the most evil! #23 Jinbe vs Kisame Hoshigaki (One Piece vs Naruto) This fight will put Jaws to shame! #24 Geras vs Zasalamel (Mortal Kombat vs Soul Calibur) These two time manipulators just won't die, will they? #25 Predator vs Black Manta (Predator vs DC Comics) Which of these teched-out hunters will take home their trophy? #26 Kirby vs Silver Surfer (Kirby vs Marvel Comics) Why take a spaceship through the cosmos when you can surf through? #27 M. Bison vs Rugal Bernstein (Street Fighter vs The King of Fighters) These fighting game bosses are as evil as they come! #28 Mr. Freeze vs Mei (DC Comics vs Overwatch) These tragic scientists are ice-cold! #29 Banjo & Kazooie vs Conker the Squirrel (Banjo-Kazooie vs Conker) These two video game icons are as Rare as they come! Category:Blog posts